Dime Que Me Quieres
by Saeko-Kuga
Summary: Decisiones difíciles de tomar, elegir entre a quien amas por quien te quiere. ¿Se debería luchar por ese amor o simplemente intentar olvidar? Este fic es Mitsu! Mal resumen, pero no se me ocurrió algo mejor xD
1. Prologo

**¡HOLAAAA! Bueno, este vendría siendo mi segundo fic que escribo jaja la verdad es que no soy muy buena, prefiero leer que escribir, pero… no sé… me sentí inspirada por una canción, la cual me encanta el tipo que la canta! Originalmente tenía planeado únicamente como un songfic de un solo capítulo, pero conforme empece a escribir noté que la idea se extendió a algo más que un capítulo jeje pero bueno, tampoco planeo hacerlo muy largo, pero bueno, a ver que es lo que sucede más adelante, espero disfruten de la historia, y lo confieso, no soy buena en escribir pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a excepción de Ryosuke Higashiyama, quien fue creado en cierto modo parte de mi imaginación loca, pero seguía diciendo, no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores, así como también la canción en la que me basé, solo los usé para crear algo que solamente yo deseo que suceda, todo esto sin ánimo de lucro alguno.**

**Bien, continuemos con el fic!**

**DIME QUE ME QUIERES**

**Prologo**

_**Parte uno:**_

¿Alguna vez han pensando en lo que harían si se llegarán a enamorar de otra persona estando con alguien más? Yo lo he pensando últimamente, antes creía que si eso llegase suceder, dejaría con estuviera en esos momentos para poder estar junto a esa persona, pero ahora me doy cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. Ahora que me encuentro en esa situación me siento totalmente confundida con lo que debo hacer. La decisión que tome, sea cual sea, terminará lastimando a la persona que menos lo merece. ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto? ¿Es algún castigo de algún pecado que haya cometido en el pasado? No tengo idea, pero solo espero que este tormento se termine pronto. De verdad no tienen idea de lo difícil que es estar en esta situación.

Quiero muchísimo a Ryosuke-kun, ha sido muy atento y amable conmigo, y muy paciente a pesar de mi extrema timidez. Sé que él realmente me quiere y es por eso que no quiero lastimarlo, es por eso que dudo en terminar con él, pero… ya no llena el vacío de mi corazón. Si tan solo… si tan solo no nos hubiéramos conocido en aquel día… pero que cosas digo, si el que nos conociéramos fue el día más especial de mi vida… me hizo darme cuenta de que realmente no estaba enamorada de Ryosuke-kun. Sé que corresponde a mis sentimientos, lo sé por que me doy cuenta de como me mira, de como me habla, del como me trata, a pesar de que me hace bromas muy pesadas con lo que mayor miedo tengo, pero que a pesar de que termino enojándome, siempre le perdono todo, y es que su sonrisa traviesa y su mirada con expresión de disculpa logra que termine perdonándole. Me encanta pasar tiempo a su lado, es mi todo y nada a la vez. Ha pasado a ser mi mundo, mi ilusión y aun cuando sé que siento algo más y quisiera estar a su lado, no puedo. No quiero lastimar a Ryosuke-kun y sé que esa persona me comprende, en especial por que sé que está en la misma situación que yo. Tiene alguien más en su vida, pero a pesar de eso, me quiere a mi y lo sé, sé que también vive en está situación complicada más sin embargo, sentimos lo mismo.

¿Será acaso que no podremos estar juntas, Ritsu?

_**Parte dos:**_

La vida nunca es como se planea, siempre tiene que haber algo que termine jodiendo todo. ¿Por qué digo esto? Fácil. Me enamoré de una hermosa chica, que es linda, muy linda, tiene unos hermosos ojos grises y es extremadamente tímida. Lo cual me extraña, ya que me gustan las chicas un poco más atrevidas, aunque supongo que esa timidez es lo que más me encanta de ella. Cuando pasamos tiempo juntas, puedo sentir que entre nosotras existe mucha química. Al principio pensé que era un gusto pasajero, pero… me equivoqué. Conforme más la conocía, más me gustaba hasta que al final termine enamorándome. Sé que también siente algo más por mi, más sin embargo, a pesar de que sentimos los mismo la una por la otra, no podemos estar juntas. Tiene novio y yo tengo alguien más también. Y no es que no quiera a Mugi, la quiero y demasiado. Mugi es linda, me trata con mucho cariño y es atenta conmigo. Cuando vi por primera vez a Mugi, me flechó. Me sentía totalmente enamorada de ella, que hice lo que pude por acercarme, como amiga al principio y después como algo más. No fue nada fácil, especialmente por que su padre no asimilaba el que yo estuviera con su hija y a pesar de que no está de acuerdo con esta relación, no interfiere del todo en ella.

Pero como seguía diciendo… a Mugi la quiero… y creí que realmente estaba enamorada de ella, hasta que conocí a mi pelinegra. El día que nos conocimos, fue realmente doloroso y digo doloroso porque chocamos. Me da un poco de risa recordarlo, ella debajo de mi, mirándome sonrojada mente. Se veía tan hermosa con ese sonrojo, provocando que mi corazón palpitara demasiado rápido. Desde ese ese momento comencé a dudar acerca de lo que sentía por Mugi. No comprendía como era que mis sentimientos habían cambiado drásticamente. Pero a pesar de que mis sentimientos por Mugi disminuían, no he querido terminar con nuestra relación. No quisiera verla llorar por mi culpa, por culpa de estos sentimientos nuevos, que llegaron como el día que conocí aquel hermoso ángel; de golpe. Aunque, una parte de mí está totalmente dispuesta a terminar con este tormento para poder estar junto a mi pelinegra, pero la cuestión aquí es: Si ella quiere también hacerlo.

Me pregunto, ¿Lucharías junto conmigo por poder llegar a estar juntas algún día, Mio?

* * *

**Uuuuuuuf! Bueno, la verdad es que… no soy muy buena pero hice lo que pude jejeje quiero dar mis agradecimientos a mi queridísima Saki, alías Meche, apodo el cual únicamente estoy autorizada en usar jajaja, gracias mi hermosa pequeña por dar el visto bueno y ayudarme a corregir algunos errores también quiero dar las gracias a mi amiga Sumika la cual me ayuda bastante con sus loqueras jaja gracias por siempre levantarme el ánimo maldita enferma! Jajaja bueno, espero sus comentarios, y sobre todo, espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia .**

**Antes de terminar de despedirme quiero aclarar que solamente el prologo será en primera persona, puede que llegue a alternarlos, de primera a tercera, pero procuraré mantenerlo en tercera persona. Bueno, nos vemos pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo uno: Un Encuentro Doloroso.**

_**Parte uno:**_

_[Shé]  
No sé que tiene pero, despierta algo en mi  
cada día la veo pasar y tengo que decírselo.  
_

El brillo del sol comienza a iluminar de a poco la habitación de una joven la cual, comienza a removerse al sentir en su rostro la luz del amanecer. Medio abre un ojo y voltea hacia lo que es su reloj. Al principio no comprendía del todo lo que su reloj marcaba, hasta que un clic sonó en su cabeza. Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levantó lo más veloz que pudo al notar que se había quedado dormida. Se vistió rápidamente, agarró su mochila y salió de su habitación. Se saltó el desayuno, era demasiado tarde como para alcanzar a darle algo a su estómago.

- _"Ya compraré algo en la escuela"_ – fue su pensamiento cuando pasó de largo por la cocina. Salió de su casa y emprendió la carrera.

Durante el transcurso su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Aun corriendo, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su mochila y al notar de quien era el número, se detuvo en seco, comenzó a sudar frío mirando su teléfono sonar.

- _"¡No puede ser! _– y al darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo tiempo, emprendió de nuevo la carrera mientras contestaba el teléfono:

- ¡Hola! –contestó un poco agitada por la carrera que estaba ejerciendo.

- _"¡Ricchan! ¿Dónde estás?"_ – preguntó una voz suave pero con un tono de preocupación.

- Estoy próxima a llegar al punto de reunión, ¿sigues ahí?

- _"Si, aquí sigo. Te espero."_

La llamada se cortó y apresuró aún más su carrera. No podía ser… se había quedado dormida. Si bien no es la primera vez que le sucedía, pero no quería que sucediera y menos ese día, cualquier día menos ese. Y es que era tan especial que no podía perdonarse el haberse quedado dormida.

Al doblar en una esquina divisó a lo lejos el punto de reunión y al mismo tiempo la persona que la esperaba pacientemente.

- ¡Mu…! – no alcanzó a gritar el nombre completo ya que de la nada apareció alguien enfrente de ella, así que… de forma inevitable chocaron.

Cayeron al suelo, quedando la castaña sobre la persona con quien se había impactado. Se levantó de a poco colocando sus manos a los costados de la cabeza que se encontraba debajo. De a poco abrió sus ojos para ver qué era lo que había pasado. Y al ver con quien había tropezado, su cuerpo se estremeció.

Debajo de ella se encontraba una hermosa joven de cabellera negra y larga, de piel morena y fina. Y su estremecimiento aumentó al poder ver sus ojos grises ya que estos habían permanecido cerrados por el impacto.

La chica de abajo miraba a quien tenía encima directamente a sus ojos y un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas, lo cual generó de igual forma un sonrojo en la castaña.

- Amm… esto… - no sabía que decir, por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy nerviosa – y…yo… - y no pudo continuar con su monologo ya que fue interrumpida por una voz.

- ¡¿Mio?! ¿Te encuentras bien? – una voz grave se escuchó. La castaña levantó su mirada y se encontró con un joven de cabellera negra y lentes en donde a través de ellos se podía ver en su mirada preocupación, por lo que supuso que era acompañante de la hermosa chica que se encontraba debajo de ella…

- _"¡¿Debajo de mí?!" _ – al entender la situación incómoda en la que se encontraba, se levantó de un salto.

El muchacho se acercó a la joven de mirada gris para ayudarle a levantarse mientras que Ritsu observaba las acciones de ambos pelinegros con un leve sonrojo.

- ¡Ricchan! – la castaña reconoció aquella voz y su mirada se desvió hacia dónde provenía - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Una hermosa rubia se acercó a la castaña con una mirada de preocupación que no pasó desapercibida por ella. Por lo que sonrió para calmar sus ansias.

- Si, no te preocupes Mugi, fue un pequeño accidente – mantuvo su sonrisa al ver como la rubia suspiraba de alivio.

La mirada de Ritsu se desvió a los pelinegros, y pudo notar como el joven cuestionaba el cómo se encontraba la chica para después desviar su mirada hacia ella.

- ¿No deberías fijarte por dónde vas? – su ceño fruncido le decía que estaba molesto.

- Lo lamento – dijo Ritsu un poco avergonzada – no me fije por donde pasaba – desvió su mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha en señal de vergüenza.

- E-está bien, no fue nada grave – la piel de Ritsu se le erizó al escuchar esa voz, sonaba bastante tímido el tono de voz, pero no menos melodiosa – d-debería también disculparme por no fijarme de que venías con algo de prisa – dijo con un leve sonrojo lo cual provoco un estremecimiento aún mayor en la castaña al ver lo tierna que se veía con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- N-no, de verdad fue culpa mía – dijo también con un leve sonrojo el cual no pasó del todo desapercibido por el pelinegro y la rubia.

- Mio – la pelinegra regresó a verlo – deberíamos marcharnos, ya no tarda en sonar la campana de la escuela.

- S-si, tienes razón – se volvió hacia la castaña y la rubia – si nos disculpan – se inclinó levemente y se retiró junto con el joven.

Ritsu solo veía como se marchaban del lugar. El joven le seguía preguntando a la pelinegra, a quien pudo apreciar de nombre Mio, si todo se encontraba bien. Hubiera seguido observando el como se alejaban pero una cálida mano sobre la suya logró que desviará su mirada hacia quien se encontraba a su lado con una expresión en su rostro que mostraba un poco de intriga por lo que la desconcertó un poco.

- Lo mejor será también irnos Ricchan, si no Sawako-sensei nos regañará

- Tienes razón – sonrió tiernamente.

Emprendieron la caminata tomadas de las manos. Conforme iban caminando, Ritsu seguía pensando en el incidente que acababa de suceder, analizando los hechos. No comprendía el por qué se estremeció demasiado por aquella pelinegra. Es decir… si bien era muy hermosa, pero… era una completa desconocida y además de que… ese estremecimiento solamente la había sentido por una sola persona.

- _"Entonces… ¿por qué? No logro comprender el por qué sentí a mi corazón acelerarse cuando me miraba… demonios… creo que no lo entenderé…"_ – dio un largo suspiro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la castaña.

- Claro, todo está bien – le sonrió.

Mugi la miraba no muy convencida pero si ella decía que todo estaba bien, entonces no tenía por qué desconfiar de su palabra.

La rubia se detuvo y con esto la castaña también mirando a oji-azul de forma desconcertada por su acción, por lo que Mugi sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia el rostro de Ritsu. Ritsu se sorprendió por la repentina acción, pero fue por breves momentos así que volvió a sonreír mientras se mantenía en su lugar y cerraba sus ojos en espera de aquello tan anhelado por ambas.

Sintió que se había tardado una eternidad, pero por fin el tan ansiado beso llegó. Fue solo una unión de labios. Sencillo pero lindo. La rubia sintió su corazón acelerarse por la emoción mientras que Ritsu sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, dejándola totalmente desconcertada.

Se separaron y aun cuando sentía desconcierto, le sonrió a su novia quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No te había dado el beso de los buenos días – dijo Mugi con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Tardaste mucho –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios

- Me habría tardado menos si te hubieras levantado más temprano y no hubieras tenido aquel incidente con aquella chica de hace unos momentos…

Ritsu no pudo evitar reir. Tenía razón, ciertamente no había sido del todo su culpa, quizás el haberse quedado dormida sí, pero lo aquel incidente no.

- _"Lo mejor será no pensarlo por el momento"_

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a su escuela a la cual llegaron justo a tiempo.

Cambiaron sus zapatos y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Una vez sentada en su lugar. No pudo evitar recordar el incidente de hacía un rato. Más específicamente, a una morena de ojos grises.

Sonrió al recordarla con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía realmente linda.

Sacudió su cabeza.

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Si había decido ya no pensar más en el asunto.

Dio un suspiró largo y recostó su cabeza en su mesa. Lo mejor era ya no pensar… lo malo es que no lo podía evitar. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica.

- ¿Ricchan? – la castaña solo gruñó – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Mmmm… - levantó su mirada hacia quien le hablaba – si Yui… solo un poco cansada.

- De seguro volviste a quedarte dormida, ¿no es así? – sonrió con malicia

- Mou… - hizo un puchero – lamentablemente si y no sabes como me odié – volvió a recostar su cabeza en la mesa pero conservando su mirada hacia Yui.

- Entiendo – Yui regresó su mirada hacia una rubia que se encontraba en esos momentos platicando con una compañera de la clase.

Ritsu le siguió la mirada hacia la rubia y sonrió con amargura.

- Se supone que hoy sería la primera vez que vendríamos juntas a la escuela, solamente ella y yo, pero anoche me quede hasta tarde viendo películas de terror con Satoshi ya que me insistió demasiado para que viéramos las películas que él compró. Así que las consecuencias de eso fue quedarme dormida – volvió su mirada hacia Yui que seguía mirando a la rubia – y terminé por arruinarlo todo.

Yui regresó a verla desconcertada. Vió que Ritsu se veía afligida por lo sucedido, pero ella no veía que la rubia pensara lo mismo. Al contrario, se le veía más felíz.

- ¿Te ha dicho ella algo al respecto?

Ritsu meditó las palabras de su mejor amiga. Era cierto, Mugi no le había dicho nada, claro que… sin tomar en cuenta el pequeño regaño que le dio después de darle el beso de los buenos días por haber llegado tarde. Pero en realidad, no se le veía molesta en lo absoluto.

- No

- Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy segura que no está molesta contigo – le sonrió a su amiga.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y suspiro con alivio. Pero, tras ese suspiro, vino a su mente el recuerdo de unos ojos grises y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

- Sucede algo más, ¿no es así? – en el rostro de Yui apareció una sonrisa maliciosa. Ritsu se sonrojo ya que su mejor amiga se había dado cuenta de que ocultaba algo más. Yui al ver el sonrojo de su amiga se sorprendió y de la nada la abrazó – ¡Woah! ¡Ricchan, Ricchan! ¡Te has sonrojado!

- ¡Cállate idiota! – tapó su rostro para que nadie más lo viera. Lo malo, es que Yui había gritado causando así que las miradas de todas en el salón se dirigieran hacia ellas, entre la muchedumbre, una rubia de ojos azules, que veía con una sonrisa lo que estaba sucediendo con su novia y su amiga.

Su mirada se dirigió únicamente hacia su novia quien estaba riñendo a Yui.

A pesar de que la castaña había llegado tarde en la mañana, se sentía casi completamente feliz. No se explicaba el por qué su felicidad, que se supone debía ser completa, no lo es. Desde el incidente con aquellos chicos, no había podido quitarse la sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Su mirada seguía observando cada detalle de su novia y su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Se veía tan hermosa sonriendo. La amaba, demasiado y no soportaría perderla alguna vez. Y aun cuando estuviera la posibilidad de que alguien le robara su amor, ella lucharía por mantenerla a su lado y es que desde que la conoció su vida se tornó de un color más vivo.

Sonrió ante el tren de recuerdos que venía a su mente. Su vida cambió por completo desde el día que la conoció. Primero como amigas y después cuando se transformó en algo más que eso.

Nunca podría olvidar el día en que Ritsu se le confesó. Aquel maravillo día, el más importante de su vida. Se veía realmente linda con su nerviosismo a flor de piel, tartamudeando y con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

Suspiro.

Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro y tomó asiento en su lugar.

La profesora entraba al salón y todas las chicas tomaban asiento en sus respectivos lugares.

Durante el transcurso de la clase, se podía ver el como Ritsu se aburría por momentos, así que para distraerse un poco miraba hacia la ventana mientras la profesora continuaba con su clase. Su vista continuó hacia el cielo, tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó una voz que hizo que se le enchinará la piel.

Volteó su mirada con mucho temor.

Sonrió nerviosa al ver a Sawako-sensei junto a ella.

- C-claro.

- En ese caso, le pido… Tainaka-san, que preste más atención a la clase, ya que esto vendrá en el próximo examen – el tono de voz que utilizó hizo que se estremeciera más.

- ¡Discúlpame Sawa-chan, pondré más atención…! – exclamó aún nerviosa. Con esto la profesora continúo con su clase mientras que la castaña suspiraba de alivio.

Levantó su mirada y se topó con una mirada azul. Le sonrió y le fue devuelta la sonrisa. Con esto sabía que Mugi le regañaría por su falta de atención a la clase. Bueno, podría usar en su contra el regaño, así que no habría problema alguno.

Sonrió con malicia e hizo el intento por poner más atención a la clase.

Una vez sonada la campanada del receso, Mugi se acercó a Ritsu quien observaba a la ventana. Al parecer su atención a la clase no duró demasiado.

- Ricchan… - el tono de voz que empleó fue de: "No pusiste atención ¿verdad?

- ¡Whoa! – soltó un leve grito de susto cuando escucho que le llamaban y le agarraban un hombro - ¡Dios, Mugi, pero que tremendo susto me diste! – tenía una de sus manos en su pecho como queriendo tranquilizar los latidos rápidos de su corazón.

- Eso te pasa por no poner más atención a la clase – dijo en tono de regaño.

- ¡Mou! – hizo un puchero – no es culpa mía, las clases de Sawa-chan son bastantes aburridas – cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, en donde se puede apreciar claramente que se trata de un berrinche.

Mugi sonrió con ternura al verla haciendo el berrinche. Movió su cabeza en forma de negación y soltó un suspiro.

- De cualquier forma – le extendió la mano – vamos a comer, estoy muriendo de hambre y de seguro tú también – en ese momento el estómago de Ritsu gruñó dándole la razón a la rubia quien no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la situación.

- ¡Mou! – hizo un puchero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas – ¡No te rías de mí!

- Me es inevitable – dijo conteniendo un poco su risa – vamos… mejor hay que irnos, antes de que Yui se impaciente más – le sonrió.

Ritsu tomó su mano para irse juntas a donde Yui las esperaba ansiosamente.

El almuerzo pasó rápido, entre bromas y risas por el grupo de tres que formaban ellas. Ritsu como siempre haciendo tonterías y media con Yui, con quien sin duda se entendían perfectamente en el momento de hacer dramas mientras que Mugi solo se reía de las tonteras que ambas hacían. Tenía que reconocer… que tienen bastante ingenio para hacer tonterías.

Ya se encontraban en el salón de clases y mientras el profesor explicaba en el pizarrón dando la espalda a sus alumnos, Ritsu escribía en la última hoja de su cuaderno lo que vendrían siendo sus planes para pasar la tarde con su novia… no todos los días tenían la oportunidad de pasar las tardes juntas (gracias al padre de la rubia).

_- "Bien…" _-decía mientras se llevaba el lápiz a sus labios mientras releía lo que había escrito – "_recapitulemos… primero la llevaré a comer hamburguesas, después a los videojuegos y al final… una caminata por el parque que queda cerca de la estación del tren y que queda de camino a mi casa. ¡Bien! Quedo genial… aunque siento que hace falta algo"_ –desvió su mirada hacia el techo mientras pensaba que podría complementar para que el paseo fuera perfecto. De la nada, se le vino una idea a la mente, pero no pudo evitar expresarse en voz alta mientras se levanta de su asiento con un puño en lo alto - ¡Ya sé!

Toda la atención se concentró en ella… quien al darse cuenta de su error no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras el salón se soltaba a reír.

- Espero que ese "ya sé" se trate de que entendió el tema, Tainaka-san – el profesor la miraba algo molesto por la interrupción – o… ¿Es qué hay algo más que quiera compartir con nosotros?

- N-no, nada – decía mientras sonreía avergonzada.

- Muy bien… en ese caso tome asiento y ponga más atención que este tema vendrá en el examen – regresaba su mirada hacia el pizarrón – bien… ¿En qué me quede…? – el profesor seguía concentrado en el tema mientras Ritsu tomaba asiento.

Suspiro de cansancio.

Era la segunda vez en el día que le llamaban la atención.

Sintió que alguien la miraba y enseguida se devolvió la mirada. Mugi la miraba entre preocupada y divertida y ella le sonrió con travesura para que no se preocupada por el asunto. Y funcionó. Mugi regresó su mirada hacia el pizarrón mientras Ritsu suspiraba y regresaba su vista hacia la hoja en donde tenía escrito su plan para esa tarde. Sonrió y tomo su lápiz para escribir aquello que haría perfecta su tarde.

Dejo su lápiz a un lado de su cuaderno y sonrió al ver que su plan había quedado perfecto. Hasta el final de la hoja decía:

_Comprar helados en el parque._

Sonrió con satisfacción. Bien. Todo estaba listo, solo tendría que esperar unas horas más para poder llevarlo a cabo.

Desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. No podía evitarlo… ver el cielo era mucho más interesante que prestar atención a la clase. Además de que… ver el cielo le hacía recordar el mirar azul de su novia. Sonrió con un poco de vergüenza. Sin duda quería a Mugi y se sentía realmente felíz a su lado.

Han sido los tres meses más felices de su vida.

Cerró sus ojos mientras imaginaba lo que sucedería en esa tarde, en un par de horas más adelante. Le llenaba de emoción el solo pensar que esa tarde sería la mejor de todas las tardes.

- …por tanto… los perros no pueden ver a color si no a blanco y negro, o en otras palabras, en matiz gris… - el profesor seguía explicando pero esto provocó un revuelvo en el interior de Ritsu al escucharle mencionar los colores grises.

De repente, aún con los ojos cerrados, el recuerdo de unos ojos grises llegó a su mente. Y al recordar esa mirada gris, recordó también un cabello negro, una piel morena y una tímida melodiosa voz, lo que le hizo sonreír con ternura.

Al instante de eso, a su mente llegaron imágenes de hacer esos mismos planes que tenía con Mugi, pero ahora con aquella pelinegra.

Comer juntas hamburguesas, ir a los videojuegos y después… caminar por el parque tomadas de las manos mientras degustaban un delicioso helado para aplacar un poco el calor que se podía sentir al estar en verano para después… recibir como premio un exquisito beso de esos delgados y finos labios que se complementan perfectamente con los suyos.

Imaginar todo eso, hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara, que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un bonito color rojo y que su corazón palpitara fuerte como queriéndose salir de su pecho. Seguía viviendo en la nube rosa hasta que se dio un bajón al despertar del sueño al que se había sometido cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el fin de la clase y el inicio de la siguiente.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al descubrir lo que estaba imaginando. ¡Estaba soñando despierta con alguien que no era su novia! ¡Con alguien a quien no conocía pero que la estremeció de una forma que nunca nadie había logrado! Si bien con Mugi se estremecía, pero no de igual forma…

_- "No… no… no"_ – negaba en su mente mientras conservaba en su mirada la sorpresa y se formaba una sonrisa de ironía- "_No puede ser… ¡No puede ser! ¡Simplemente no puede ser! ¡No puedo, ni debo imaginar estar con otra estando ya por fin, después de mucho esfuerzo, con Mugi! ¡Simplemente, NO!"_ – sin poder evitarlo en su rostro se figuró una de frustración.

El siguiente maestro entró pero a Ritsu poco le importo. Se sumió en sus pensamientos para ver si podía descubrir el por qué su mente le jugó aquella broma que en cierto modo no era agradable así como también era lo contrario.

Las clases terminaron y a Ritsu le dolía un poco la cabeza de tanto pensar en encontrar alguna respuesta a lo que había sucedido hace algunas clases atrás.

Cerró sus ojos y lanzó un suspiro.

Abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Quizás lo mejor sería no pensar demasiado en el asunto – sonrió con un poco de amargura y se levantó de su asiento comenzando a guardar sus cosas.

- ¿Ya estás lista Ricchan? – preguntó Mugi quien se acercaba a la castaña junto con Yui quien sonreía muy dulcemente.

- ¡En un momento! – se apresuró en guardar sus cosas - ¡Listo! ¡Vámonos! – les sonrió traviesamente.

Las tres salieron juntas del edificio. Como siempre, Ritsu y Yui haciendo tonterías en el camino. Mugi riendo de sus locuras hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Generalmente Mugi se iba con Yui por el mismo camino, pero en ésta ocasión se fue junto con Ritsu. Ambas se despidieron de Yui y siguieron su camino.

En el trayecto al restaurante de hamburguesas al que Ritsu gustaba ir cada que podía, la castaña le hacía algunas bromas a su novia para aliviar el ambiente. Una vez que entraron al establecimiento, se dio por iniciado el tan esperado plan de Ritsu.

Se encontraban caminando por el parque. Después de comer y de ir a los videojuegos, se dirigieron inmediatamente al parque, para poder iniciar su recorrido.

Fueron a un pequeño negocio de helados que había cerca y se compraron un helado para cada una. Seguían caminando tomadas de las manos mientras comían sus helados y disfrutaban del atardecer.

- Oye Ricchan – la castaña la regresó a ver - ¿Por qué no nos sentamos en aquella banca? – preguntó mientras señalaba una banca a unos metros más delante de ellas.

- De acuerdo – le sonrió a su novia para mostrar su total acuerdo.

Tomaron asientos mientras seguían comiendo sus helados tomadas de la mano y viendo el cómo se terminaba aquel atardecer. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Mugi decidió romper el silencio.

- Oye Ricchan – comenzó a decir Mugi.

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Qué era lo que tanto escribías durante la clase del profesor Kenji? – miraba a su novia con la curiosidad brillando en su mirada.

Ristu no pudo evitar un gran sonrojo. Lo cual le causó gracia a Mugi de ver lo roja que se encontraba, imaginándose de que se trataba de algo cursi, algo poco común en su novia.

- ¿Y bien? – presionó un poco con un gesto divertido en su rostro al imaginarse de que podría tratarse.

Ritsu suspiro y se decidió contarle.

Una sonrisa traviesa salió de sus labios mientras tomaba aire.

- De acuerdo…. te contaré – decía mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

_**Parte dos:**_

Una chica de cabellera negra se encontraba caminando lentamente, sobre ella tonos anaranjados cubrían el cielo. En esta ocasión ha tenido que irse a casa sola ya que Ryosuke-kun tuvo que irse antes que ella, dando la excusa de que tenía algo más que hacer.

Y he ahí, caminando sola.

Un suspiro salió de ella.

Se encontraba cruzando el parque, agradeciendo que aún había luz de día, ya que no solía pasar por ahí ella sola, menos a esa hora. De hecho, desde que había conocido a Ryosuke-kun nunca pasaba sola por esos rumbos.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que se habían conocido y que la había acompañado a casa.

_~ Flash Back ~_

Ya llevaba un mes de su primer año de preparatoria y cierto día, el Club de Literatura, al cual pertenecía, habían tenido una reunión y este se había extendido por bastante tiempo.

Cuando por fin habían terminado, salió de la escuela algo cansada por el día y se dio cuenta de que la oscuridad ya cubría el cielo así que comenzó su caminata un poco apresurada para poder llegar a casa lo más pronto posible.

Una vez que había llegado al parque, el cual tenía que cruzar forzosamente para poder llegar más rápido a su hogar, no se lo pensó demasiado y aumentó sus pasos con el corazón encogido por el miedo de cruzarlo sola a esas horas.

Entre más rápido caminara, más pronto estaría en casa.

De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que desde que había salido de la escuela, la venían persiguiendo.

Pero antes de que algo malo sucediera, unos brazos se enredaron en su cuello, causando así un grito de susto en ella.

- ¡H-hey! M-mi am-or – dijo respirando entrecortadamente como si hubiese corrido – ¡Qué bueno que te alcancé! ¡Uff! – intentaba recuperar algo de aire mientras que sus brazos aún seguía sobre el cuello de la chica.

- ¿P-perdón? – preguntó mirándolo con confusión y miedo al mismo tiempo, así como a su corazón latir muy rápido.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – el chico continuaba con su monólogo – Te había dicho que no tardaría mucho en salir – se acercó al oído de la chica para poder así susurrarle – "S_ígueme la corriente y te prometo que te explicaré todo"_

Mio no entendía el comportamiento del extraño.

Observó que era un joven con el uniforme varonil de su escuela.

- Te acompaño a tu casa – dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa causando un leve rubor en las mejillas de ella.

A pesar de que no comprendía nada, siguió el juego del muchacho ya que algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en él.

Comenzaron a caminar, el chico había tomado su mano y eso aumentó su sonrojo y al mismo tiempo su confusión.

Se encontraban cruzando el parque, el chico volteaba cada cierto tiempo para ver si seguía el tipo tras ellos quien en efecto, seguía detrás de ellos.

Mio seguía sonrojada y bastante nerviosa, así como confundida por la situación pero sus instintos le decían que podía confiar, que estuviera tranquila.

Lo miró de reojo para observar más detalladamente a quien estaba a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que era un poco más alto que ella y siendo ella una de las más altas de su clase; su cabello era negro como el suyo y usaba unas gafas que lo hacían ver sexy.

- _¿¡Sexy?! ¿Acabo de pensar que es sexy?_ – se sonrojó al máximo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

- Quizás te preguntes el por qué actué así hace unos momentos – comenzó a decir cuando consideró que la distancia con el sujeto era lo suficiente como para poder platicar con la chica, solo que no se había percatado del sonrojo en las mejillas de ella.

Un pequeño grito de susto salió de los labios de la chica al ser sorprendida dentro de sus pensamientos y su nerviosismo aumentó.

El chico sonrió ante la imagen sonrojada y nerviosa de la chica. Realmente lucía adorable así.

- Lo siento, es la segunda vez que te asusto tomándote desprevenida – mantuvo su sonrisa – pero la primera vez tuve que hacerlo por tu bien.

A Mio se le quitó un poco el sonrojo y lo miró con confusión por lo que el chico continúo.

- Como podrás ver, somos de la misma escuela, hoy he salido tarde de mi club y bueno… cuando venía caminando me di cuenta de que venías unos metros delante de mí, pero al mismo tiempo noté que un sujeto venía pisándote los talones de forma que no te dieras cuenta de su presencia.

Mio seguía mirándolo con confusión, el pelinegro se dio cuenta y de forma disimulada le señaló que volteará su mirada hacia atrás. Mio entendió el mensaje y regresó su vista hacia atrás. Al principio no veía nada pero después noto una sombra que, en efecto, se podía notar que los venía siguiendo.

Su nerviosismo desapareció pasando al horror. El pelinegro lo notó y de la forma más serena posible le habló.

- No te preocupes, precisamente por esto te pedí que me siguieras el juego, para evitar que algo malo te sucediera – le sonrió para calmarla – puedes confiar en mí.

Mio trató de controlar su miedo, tenía que seguir con el juego.

Continuaron caminando tomados de la mano, el corazón de Mio latía de forma apresurada debido a tantas emociones que se juntaban dentro de ella. Primero que nada, el miedo. Miedo de que si no fuera por el pelinegro, quien sabe en qué situación se encontraría ahora con aquel sujeto que la perseguía. Además de que se sentía bastante avergonzada por ir tomada de la mano de aquel apuesto chico, al que por cierto intentó por todos los medios no regresar su mirada hacia él.

Llegaron a su casa, sanos y salvos. El chico se encontraba en la puerta en espera a que ella entrara a su casa. Mio abrió la puerta de su hogar y dio media vuelta para poder ver a su héroe y se inclinó en forma de agradecimiento.

- Muchas gracias – permanecía inclinada – de no ser por ti quien sabe que hubiese sucedido – se pudo notar que su voz se quebró un poco.

El chico acercó una mano hacia el rostro inclinado de la chica.

Le levantó la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que había algunas lágrimas asomándose por su bellos ojos grises. Sin duda, había aguantado las ganas de llorar desde que se había enterado de que la seguían y comprendía el miedo que sintió al verse en esa situación.

Le sonrió con ternura mientras ella sollozaba. No podía evitar aquel sentimiento de miedo y es que era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así.

El chico la abrazó para consolarla y dejar que se desahogara. Mio lo abrazó mientras seguía llorando.

Cuando se calmó se alejó de a poco del muchacho algo sonrojada por la situación en la que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba.

- D-discul-pa – dijo la pelinegra muy sonrojada – te he mojado la camisa y además te has tomado la molestia de acompañarme hasta mi casa.

- No te preocupes – le sonrió tiernamente – lo importante es que no te sucedió nada y eso me deja bastante tranquilo.

- G-gracias – dijo con timidez.

- _"Que hermosa se ve con ese sonrojo"_ – pensó – Bueno, como la bella princesa ya está en su castillo, me paso a retirar.

- ¿P-princesa? – preguntó con bastante nerviosismo – N-no es p-para tanto – desvió su mirada apenada.

El chico rio al verla tan tímida y algo dentro de él deseo poder protegerla siempre. ¿Acaso esa chica le había gustado de verdad?

Al parecer si y mucho.

- Descansa princesa – se acercó y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla dejando en completo shock a Mio quien al principio no comprendía del todo la situación que acababa de suceder.

El chico se retiró dejando aún a la pelinegra en completo estado de shock.

_~ Fin Flash Back ~_

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de aquel beso que le había dado y es que a pesar del gran susto que había pasado antes de eso, la situación fue a la vez vergonzosa. Además de que ese fue el comienzo de más momentos juntos; al principio como buenos amigos y después, y como ahora, pasaron a ser algo más que eso y a pesar de que la forma en que se había dado la relación entre ellos fue menos que romántica sino más bien trágica, en su corazón agradecía que él estuviera siempre a su lado.

- ¡No es justo, Ricchan! - una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos y sintió mucha familiaridad con el nombre que había escuchado.

- ¡Jajaja, no te enojes mujer! – se escuchaba ahora otra vez, pero igualmente de una chica, así como la anterior.

Delante de ella pudo observar a una bonita rubia y a una enérgica castaña sentadas en una banca casi a la salida del parque comiendo lo que parecía ser un helado. Sentía que las había visto de algún lado, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

No pudo seguir observándolas ya que algo en su bolso estaba vibrando y se dio cuenta de que era su celular. Por lo que detuvo su andar para buscar su celular y contestar. Al sacarlo reconoció el número que la estaba llamando y con una sonrisa contestó.

- ¿Ryosuke-kun? ¿Qué sucede?

- _"Estoy un poco preocupado por ti, ¿Has llegado a casa?"_ – pudo reconocer el tono de preocupación de su novio.

- Aún no, estoy por salir del parque.

- _"¿Todo bien? ¿Ninguna persona sospechosa que creas tenga malas intenciones para contigo?"_

- Mmmmm… no la verdad es que no – volteaba por todos lados para comprobar lo que le decía – No hay nadie de quien se pueda sospechar, así que siéntete tranquilo, ¿De acuerdo? – su sonrisa se convirtió ahora de ternura al notar la gran preocupación de Ryosuke.

- _"Bueno, de cualquier modo, no dudes en llamarme para cualquier cosa, ¿De acuerdo?"_

- Muy bien. Pero tranquilo, ¿Si? Estaré bien.

- _"Aún sí, me mandas un mensaje en cuanto estés en tu casa para saber que has llegado con bien y sentirme ahora sí que tranquilo, en especial con mi conciencia, ya que estoy rompiendo la promesa que te había hecho de no dejar que nunca fueras sola de camino a casa, pero no ha sido algo que yo quisiera hacer, ya después te contaré más detalles"_

- Ryosuke-kun, exageras con tu preocupación – se rio íntimamente – Pero gracias por hacerlo.

- _"¡Mou! Que mala eres Mio-chan, pero no importa… así te quiero"_

Mio se sonrojó un poco ante aquella frase, que si bien no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero aun así, se seguía sonrojando ante esas simples palabras pero que la hacían sentir feliz.

- _"Jejeje de seguro estás sonrojada"_ – se rio ante la imagen que le venía a la mente de que lo que decía era verdad.

Mio se sonrojo aún más al darse cuenta de que a pesar de que no la veía, sabía que era cierto.

- ¡P-por supuesto q-que no! – dijo bastante abochornada, lo cual la delató.

El chico se rio aún más al saber que estaba en lo cierto. Conocía muy bien a su novia y sabía que siempre se sonrojaba cuando le decía cuanto la quería.

- ¡No te rías! – se quejó la pelinegra al escuchar la risa de Ryosuke.

- _"Ya, ya, no hagas bilis"_ – calmó su risa – _"Será mejor que te apresures a llegar a casa para que no se te haga más tarde"_

- Bien, en eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo – dijo olvidando su enojo y sonrojo cambiándolo por una sonrisa.

- _"No se te olvide el mensaje en cuanto llegues, ¿De acuerdo?"_

- Si, si, ya te dije que si - dijo de forma resignada - Cuídate, nos vemos mañana.

- "_Bien, ve con cuidado a casa"_

Cortaron la llamada y la pelinegra lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo para llegar a su casa. Se dio cuenta de que las chicas seguían en su plática, solo que los helados ya no se encontraban en sus manos. Pasó por enfrente de ellas y aun cuando pretendía pasar de largo no pudo evitar voltear a verlas.

Primero pasó su mirada por la rubia. Sin duda era guapa. Además de su largo cabello rubio, sus ojos eran color azul y sus cejas… eran bastantes peculiares, por decirlo así. Cuando pasó su mirada por la castaña, observó que su cabello era corto y de un castaño claro, no pudo apreciar el color de sus ojos debido a que el sol no la ayudaba a definirlos completamente, estaba entre color ámbar y cafés claros.

Pero algo pasó. La castaña regresó a mirarla y pudo notar que el color de sus ojos era en realidad una mezcla de ambos colores.

También pudo notar que en el momento en que ambas habían cruzaron sus miradas, su corazón había empezado a palpitar muy rápido y que en sus mejillas había aparecido un leve rubor.

La castaña también se había sonrojado y pudo ver que se veía realmente linda con ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas. De lo que no se habían percatado Mio, era que había detenido su andar enfrente de las chicas y que la rubia, al notar que su novia se encontraba distraída y sonrojada a la vez, había regresado su mirada hacia la pelinegra, que al verla, la reconoció al instante y el extraño sentimiento que había sentido en la mañana volvía a aparecer y en su rostro se podía ver intriga así como dolor por el desconocido sentimiento que tenía albergado en su pecho, que la oprimía de forma asfixiante.

* * *

**¡HOLAAAAAA! ¡Tiempo sin pasar! Si, lo sé lo sé... fue demasiado el tiempo xD y me disculpo por eso u.u en cierto modo no ha sido culpa mía, entre la Universidad, las prácticas profesionales, la vida social, las vacaciones y la falta de inspiración y más que nada... la flojera fueron los culpables de mi falta de atención en este proyecto, que... por lo que he podido leer, ha dado buenos resultados. Ya no mucho me quería animar a escribir fics puesto que el primero que subí fue un asco xD pero bueno, hago el intento por hacer un buen trabajo, al menos... con este proyecto.**

**Quiero agradecer a mi editora... por tener la paciencia de esperar por un buen rato el término de éste capítulo, el cual, acepto, lo tenía casi listo desde el momento que publiqué el prólogo y me disculpo por la tardanza, ya medio empecé con el siguiente capítulo :).  
**

**Bueno me despido, les agradezco mucho sus reviews, me han motivado a seguir con la historia :D. Saludos a mis carnalas Sumika y Ushio con quienes he tenido momentos muy geniales junto con mi hija Andy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no, acepto quejas y sugerencias.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
